Malentendido
by accio-lexa
Summary: Regina esta celosa de la cercana relación de Emma y Lily, aunque ella que son solo amigas o eso pensaba hasta que las encuentra un día en Granny s y escucha una confecion que no deseaba oir. Lo que no sabe es que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a la amiga de Emma, si no, a la gran alcaldesa Mills. Emma se da cuenta de lo que Regina vio y va tras ella.


Este es el primer fic que escribo, nunca había logrado hacer uno completo, siempre eran solo párrafos o ideas sueltas, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece, si les gustó, si hay algo que esta mal, si debería escribir otro, o si esta tan malo que debería dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea escribir, lo que quieran.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Once Upon A Time no me pertenecen

• _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*••_

Lily llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Storybrooke con su madre, logrando mejorar notablemente su relación y desarrollando un cariño sincero hacia ella, asimismo había restaurado su amistad con Emma, atrás habían quedado los rencores, hasta se podría decir que eran mejores amigas, pasaban gran parte del su tiempo libre juntas y ahora también en horas de trabajo pues Lily había sido contratada como ayudante de sheriff, mejorando y alegrando esos días aburridos y calmados en los que nada había por hacer a excepción del tedioso papeleo e informes debía hacer para la alcaldesa de los que casualmente se perdían hojas o a veces informes enteros que para nada estaban en la basura porque obviamente la sheriff y su amiga no se ponían a jugar con ellos ni los arrugaban para hacer bolitas de papel y jugar a encestar en el papelero.

Como rara vez pasaba algo en la noche se había acordado suspender los turnos en la comisaria y si llegaba a pasar algo se llamaría al móvil de los sheriff para que fueran. Por lo que Emma y Lily podían irse temprano a casa o como hacían casi siembre, ir a Granny's a cenar, y hoy no era la excepción.

Ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa cercana a la puerta, cenando y riendo recordando el momento cuando Regina las descubrió jugando con las hojas que luego se convirtió en el glorioso día en que Lily se convirtió en ayudante de sheriff.

 _Un día, Regina, aburrida de que las pobres excusas sobre las razones por las que los archivos estaban perdidos, decidió hacer una visita a la estación de policía y en cuanto entró fue testigo de la verdadera razón por la que desaparecían los papeles.  
-SWAN! ¡¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! -pregunta furiosa la alcaldesa, casi gritando y acercándose rápidamente a Emma invadiendo su espacio personal, la rubia balbucea intentando excusarse y Regina perdiendo la paciencia la interrumpe.  
-Así que ya no sólo se malgasta los fondos del pueblo holgazaneando sino que también destruye el trabajo que debería estar realizando.  
-Pero Regina...  
Lily las observa en silencio, con una ceja alzada como discuten,los ojos verdes de Emma separados por apenas unos centímetros de la mirada iracunda de la morena, sinceramente, parecen una pareja divorciada, hasta comparten un hijo, pensó Lily.  
-Lo siento Regina, de verdad, no lo volveremos a hacer.  
-Más le vale que tenga todo listo en un par de días y no quiero volver a ver a su "amiguita" por aquí usted viene a trabajar, no a jugar, señorita Swan, ¿le quedo claro?  
-Más que claro señora alcaldesa.- respondió Emma con una sonrisa desafiante, se le había ocurrido una idea genial, aunque talves Regina no le pareciera así._ _  
La ex reina malvada hizo una mueca de disgusto porque sabía que la rubia no le haría caso, donde estaba la sheriff estaba su amiga y por alguna razón eso le desagradaba enormemente  
-¿Qué planeas Swan?  
-He estado pensando y... Voy a contratar a Lily como ayudante de sheriff  
Si Regina no hubiera estado en molesta probablemente se hubiera reído por lo ridícula que le parecía la idea pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Emma continuo hablando -está en el presupuesto y solo se necesita la autorización del sheriff a cargo para contratarla y… Oh! Adivina que… ¡Soy yo!  
La ira no la dejaba pensar, así que lo único que atinó a hacer la alcaldesa fue dar media vuelta y retirarse pero antes de salir miro a ambas con su mejor cara de Reina malvada y dijo:  
-Más les vale que me tengan todo el papeleo queriendo atrasado de meses incluido todo el que rompieron listo en una semana._ _-_ _Y con eso se retiró haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones._

Sus risas se escuchaban por todo el local, ya cuando lograron calmarse un poco Lily hablo.

\- Hablando de la alcaldesa ¿que hay entre tú y ella, Emma?- la rubia, que justo había tomado un sorbo de su bebida se atraganto por la pregunta y escupió parte del refresco.

\- ¿Entre Regina y yo?- Nada ella solo es la madre de mi hijo, ya sabes jejejeje.

\- Lily alzó las cejas, solo la madre de tu hijo, eso me suena a matrimonio sabes, hasta discuten como uno.

Emma se empieza a poner nerviosa por el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. -¡Pero ella y yo ni siquiera somos pareja!- _lamentablemente,_ agrega su mente

-Oh pero apuesto a que te encantaría.

Las mejillas de Emma la delatan al tomar un ligero tono rosáceo y decide que no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo. –Vale, lo admito, pero es que Regina es tan sexy y tan caliente ¿La has visto en sus trajes? tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Lily sonríe triunfal. –Ya sabía yo que algo tenías con esa morena, así que ¿cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué plan?- responde confusa la rubia.

-¡El plan! De cómo le vas a declarar tu amor a la reina.

-Eh… bueno yo... no tengo ningún plan, no creo que Regina me quiera, ni siquiera un poco, es más me odia, si le digo seguro se va a burlar de mí.- Emma, desanimada, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y esta apoya so brazo en la cintura de la rubia y la abraza.

-Sabes Emma, yo no creo que Regina te odie, al contrario, ese día en la comisaría, más que estar enojada por lo de los informes parecía tener un ataque de celos, porque tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y nos divertimos, además yo veo en la forma en que se miran e invaden su espacio personal, se devoran con los ojos y están tan cerca que parece que en cualquier momento se empiezan a besar.

Esta vez Emma se sonroja fuertemente y responde -¿Tanto se nota?

-Si querida y no sólo a ti, tu adorada alcaldesa tampoco lo puede disimular, estoy bastante segura que de ella no sabe muy bien lidiar con sus emociones y por eso lo trata de ocultar haciendo creer que no te soporta, fallando enormemente claro está.

Lily al ver que Emma no estaba tan convencida añadió -si yo me equivoco y Regina no te quiere siempre le puedes decir que yo te obligue por una apuesta y puedes retractarte…

Después de discutir un rato finalmente de supieron de acuerdo, Emma le declararía su amor a la alcaldesa y para calmar sus nervios y asegurarse que saliera bien iba a ensayar con su amiga lo que le iba a decir a su amor.

• _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*••_

Mientras tanto nuestra querida alcaldesa que salía tarde de su oficina y se dirigía a Granny´s por un café, estaba cansada tras un largo y estresante día de trabajo. Había estado revisando los informes que la sheriff le había entregado en la mañana, una pila enorme de papeles que revisar y archivar. Pero por suerte hoy su trabajo había terminado, solo iría por su bebida y a descansar en su mansión, la cual hoy estaba vacía ya que Henry estaba en casa de Blanca y David. Tenia su noche planeada, tomaría su café y luego tomaría un relajante baño con una copa de sidra y luego se iria a dormir, nada podría arruinar su bella noche en especial la señorita Swan o su odiosa amiga…

Abrió la puerta para entrar al local y comprar su café y lo que vio la dejo helada, las dos indeseables estaban sentadas muy juntas, pero eso no era lo peor, si no las palabras que oyó salir de la boca de la salvadora

Para Emma no fue difícil imaginarse a Regina al ensayar con su amiga, su parecido con el de la alcaldesa era asombroso, casi sospechoso, pero este no era momento de analizar eso, debía ensayar lo que iba decir, le tomó ambas manos a Lily, la miró y se concentró pudiendo ver a Regina y dejó que la palabras fluyeran…

Te amo— estaba en ensimismada en su fantasía que por un momento se le olvidó que no era la reina con quien estaba hablando y empezó a acercarse para besarla hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente la sacó de su ensoñación y volteó a ver quién era.

Regina ni se dio cuenta cuanto soltó la puerta, que sonó fuertemente tras ella, se quedó helada al oír esas palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón se acababa de quebrar en mil pedazos que la estaban cortando por dentro, su garganta dolía y sentía como se le empezaban a empañar sus ojos. Emma Swan estaba enamorada de Lilith, todo este tiempo estuvo equivocada, estaba segura de haber interpretado bien las señales que la salvadora le daba, sus miradas, cargadas de deseo, preocupación, cuando la alcaldesa no sentía bien, incluso celos, cuando iba a cenar con Maléfica, casualmente a la misma hora que iba Emma, sentía como ella se la comía con los ojos cuando se comportaba cariñosamente con la mujer dragón.

Pero estuvo mal, siempre estuvo mal, como pudo ser tan estúpida y llegar a creer que la salvadora le podía corresponder, ella amo siempre solo a una persona, Lily.

Al escuchar el ruido Emma voltea y se encuentra con una dolida Regina, cruzan por unos segundos la vista hasta que la morena reacciona, da media vuelta y huye de la cafetería.

Emma se paró de un salto y salió corriendo tras Regina, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando esta desaparece en una nube de humo.

Regina reapareció en su mansión, saco una copa y la botella de sidra más fuerte que tenía. Dolor, tristeza e ira, se sentía traicionada, tonta y estúpida por creer en el amor. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a beber. Al principio lo hacía elegantemente, pero luego de un rato y sus lágrimas cayendo, simplemente empezó a beber directamente de la botella.

Cuando ya solo quedaba un cuarto de esta escuchó el timbre, decidió ignorarlo pero el molesto ruido no paraba, se paró tambaleante con la botella en una mano e hizo el camino hacia la entrada, estando a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.

Casi consigue llegar exitosamente hasta la puerta pero finalmente de derrumba impactando violenta y ruidosamente con el suelo, rompiéndose la botella bajo su brazo lo que provoco que se cortara y empezara a sangrar, trato de levantarse pero fue un intento fallido, talves por el alcohol pero también porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni energías para ponerse de pie, así que simplemente se quedó ahí, tumbada en el piso.

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la alzaron y la sujetaban firmemente –Emma—dijo apenas – Shhh…- respondió esta, inspiro profundamente y sintió el aroma característico de la rubia y por unos momentos esbozo una sonrisa. Hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería lo que la hizo enojar sacar un poco de energía y se trató de zafar del agarre de la salvadora, forcejeaba y pataleaba pero no conseguía soltarse.

-Ssseorita Ssswan, lehh ordeno que me sssuelte—dijo intenantando sonar autoritaria– iioo esszztoy bbbbien—Emma deja cuidadosamente a Regina en el sofá— deeéjeme szzssooola—De haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias, la rubia probablemente se hubiera reído del estado de la morena ¿Quién hubiera imaginado a la impecable alcaldesa Mills ebria?

Ahora Regina estaba herida, y no solo estaba hablando del brazo sangrante del que ahora se tenía que ocupar. Lo toma y Regina sisea de dolor

— Regina calmate y déjame ver tu brazo—Emma conjura un botiquín, ya que no cree que la morena le dirá dónde está el suyo y tampoco sabe suficiente magia como para poder curarla de ese modo. Con cuidado revisa el brazo de la alcaldesa, limpia y desinfecta la herida y trata de vendarla pero Regina se resiste e intenta de impedir que Emma la siga tratando

\- Noh tieeene naddda que esthar haciendo aaqquí, sehorita ZZsSwann, deebbeería seguirh en su ciita con su novvia draahgón. —Dice agitando su brazo lo único que consigue es que sangre más y salpique para todos lados, Emma inspira profundamente y dice – Mira Regina, lo único que intento es ayudarte, déjame hacerlo, después te explico lo que pasó, o si quieres no lo hago, me marcho inmediatamente.

La morena acepto de mala gana, sabía que en ese estado no podría curarse ella solo e ir al hospital definitivamente no era una opción, no con el incompetente de Whale de turno, así que tratando de hacer su mejor cara de reina malvada extendió su brazo hacia la rubia para que hiciera su trabajo.

Emma se removió nerviosa cuando termino de vendar, su corazón latía violentamente, había decidido decirlo todo de una—Regina yo…

-Fuera ssseñorita Ssswan, mi braazoh ya está bieeen, azzzsí que ya no tiennne razzzón ppppara que su inddeseeeable pppressseencia este en miiih casa.

-Calla idiota, yo no estoy enamorada de Lily, ella me estaba ayudando a ensaya para cuando yo se lo dijera a otra persona… ¡Para poder decírtelo a ti!

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír, sabía que la rubia era torpe, pero no pensó que tanto como para tener que practicar algo como eso.

Ambas estaban muy cerca, sus piernas se rozaban, Emma se levanta y se sienta a horcajadas sobre la reina, quien envuelve con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia. Emma eleva sus brazos, enreda su dedos en el cabello moreno, sus rostros acercándose y…

¡Pum! -¡Auch! – exclaman ambas.

No habían calculado bien la velocidad con la que acercaban o la inclinación de sus cabezas y terminaron chocando sus frentes. – Ni paara esssto dejasss de ser torpe, Ssswan

-¿Yo? ¡Eres tú la ebria que no calculó bien!

-¡Calla!—Dicho esto, lo volvieron a intentar y esta vez, exitosamente, se besaron.

Llevaban un rato besándose cuando el teléfono de Emma las interrumpe, era un mensaje de Lily preguntándole como había ido todo, escribió una respuesta y guardó su móvil. Ya era tarde y debía irse a casa, pero no podía dejar a Regina sola en ese estado, pensó que lo mejor era hacer que la morena se durmiera, lograr eso no podía ser tan difícil ¿Verdad? – Regina, hora irse a la cama— y sin darle tiempo para que protestara la tomo en brazos y la subió a su habitación.

-Bueno Regina, termino el paseo en brazos—cuando iba a dejar sobre la cama a la morena, esta se empezó a mover y a patalear, haciendo que Emma perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran ambas sobre la cama.

Regina abrazo, más bien atrapó a Emma con sus brazos y piernas impidiendo que esta se pusiera de pie para irse—Tu teh quedass aquiii conmigoh. —Y agito su muñeca haciendo que ambas tuvieran puesto pijama y estuvieran debajo de las sabanas

Emma pensó que lo mejor era seguirle el juego a Regina, esperar a que se durmiera y luego irse— Si, si, yo me quedo contigo—Emma empezó a acariciar el cabello de Regina y esta se acurrucó abrazando a la rubia. Era un momento tan agradable y estaban tan cómodas que de apoco se fueron relajando hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

Henry se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de sus abuelos, se supone que Emma lo pasaría a buscar y lo llevaría a la mansión. El chico pensó que seguramente seguía con Lily, como pasaba algunas veces y él debía irse solo a casa de Regina, normalmente cuando pasaba eso recibía un texto de rubia pero talves simplemente lo había olvidado. Henry tomo sus cosas, se despidió de Snow y Charming y tomó el camino a la mansión.

Abrió con sus llaves y entró, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, una botella de sidra de su mamá rota en el piso, liquido derramado y machas de sangre - ¡MAMA! – El pequeño Mills tiro sus cosas y corrió escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre y su boca casi choca el piso ¡Sus madres! ¡Durmiendo juntas! Pues ya era hora que se dieran cuenta de que se amaban. Con una sonrisa Henry se da la vuelta, cierra la puerta silenciosamente y se va a su habitación.

• _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*••_

Hace mucho tiempo que Regina no despertaba con alguien a su lado, en especial con alguien que amara, se movió un poco para acomodarse y eso hizo que Emma se diera cuenta que la morena estaba despierta, la rubia le dio un beso y le dijo buenos días. – Mmm… Este sería un despertar perfecto – murmuró Regina.

-SI, NO TUVIERA UN HORRIBLE DOLOR MATANDOME LA CABEZA – Se levantó y se sentó en la cama. – Hey, calma Regina – Emma agito su muñeca y conjuró unas aspirinas. —Tómatelas—murmuro suavemente, extendió su brazo y se las dio a Regina. - Una ducha relajante también ayuda a disminuir el dolor, yo iré a preparar el desayuno por mientras—y antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo Emma añadió—tranquila, no quemaré tu cocina, los recuerdos que me diste cuando me tuve que ir con Henry incluían como preparar un buen desayuno—Regina la miro fijamente por unos segundos, luego se levantó y se metió al baño sin hacer comentario alguno.

Emma tenía todo listo cuando Regina bajo, la morena se sentía bastante mejor, ahora podía pensar con bastante claridad y recordar casi todo lo que paso anoche, se acercó a Emma y le mostro el brazo donde antes había tenido la herida y que ahora Regina se lo había curado con magia – Gracias—le dijo, la rubia iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso.

-¡Henry! – Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con cierto temor, su hijo no podía saber que Emma había pasado la noche en la mansión y menos que había dormido en la cama de la reina. – Regina mi ropa, estoy con pijama.

La morena sonríe de una forma un tanto malévola, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, mueve sus muñecas y una nube morada envuelve a Emma cambiando su ropa. - ¿Le gusta su nuevo estilo señorita Swan?

Emma mira lo que lleva puesto y no lo puede creer, tacones de 10 cm, medias negras, un elegante y ajustado vestido ¡Estaba vestida al más puro estilo de Regina Mills!

-¡Regina! ¿Por qué me pusiste esto?—Reclama Emma. - ¿Cómo puedes vestir esto siempre? Es incomodo ¡Devuélveme mi ropa!

-Mm…- Regina finge pensarlo—No, por primera vez, de todo el tiempo que lleva en Storybrooke tiene puesto algo decente.

Se escuchan los pasos de Henry bajando la escalera. – Vamos Regina ¿Crees que Henry se va a creer esto de que yo me vestí así por mi elección?

-Nuestro hijo es inteligente, va a entender cuando le explique que usted decidió empezar a vestirse bien.

Emma se estaba empezando a molestar dio un paso acercándose a Regina e invadiendo su espacio personal. ¡Devuélveme mi ropa o…- la rubia fue interrumpida por la morena, quien acorto más las distancias estando ahora su rostros separados por apenas centímetros. – ¿O qué? ¿Va a castigarme señorita Swan?

-Hola mamás – Dice Henry entrando a la cocina.

En cuanto escuchan el sorpresivo saludo de Henry ambas se separan, habían olvidado que el niño iba bajando.

Emma al tratar de alejarse un poco de Regina pierde el equilibrio ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones, pero antes de que pudiera caerse, la típica nube de humo morado la envuelve devolviéndole su ropa habitual y también evita que la rubia se caiga.

Al ver que Henry las estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa pícara Emma empieza a balbucear intentando dar una excusa.

-Invite a la señorita Swan a desayunar con nosotros, espero que la idea sea de tu agrado. – Dice Regina de manera segura.

-¿En serio mamá? ¿Vas a seguir con lo de señorita Swan aunque hayan pasado la noche juntas? Ayer cuando llegué fui a verte a tu cuarto y las vi a ambas.

Emma y Regina se miran y se sonrojan pero no dicen nada.

Entonces… ¿Están juntas ahora? Porque me haría muy feliz que estuvieran juntas. Por fin seriamos oficialmente una familia y yo no tendrá que estar cambiando de casa cada semana. – Dice Henry Emocionado.

-No se chico, tu madre no me ha pedido salir con ella todavía—Responde Regina.

\- Pero cómo te iba a pedir salir todavía si ayer apenas eras consiente ¿Querías que te lo pidiera cuando estabas ebria?

\- ¡EMMA! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de Henry?!

Hubieran seguido discutiendo si Henry no hubiera decidido intervenir - ¿Podemos tomar desayuno? Muero de hambre.

• _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*•• •_ _.•*´¨`*••_

Habían terminado de desayunar, Emma se había ofrecido a limpiar los platos mientras Regina limpiaba la cocina, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que estaban discutiendo antes que empezaran a tomar desayuno.

-Regina yo…-La rubia no sabía muy bien cómo empezar.- … lo que dijiste antes de desayunar, me refiero a lo de salir, ya sabes…

\- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, Emma.

\- No es eso, es que yo… tenía planeado… yo quería… - El corazón de Emma late rápidamente, está nerviosa y siente como los colores se le suben al rostro-… invitarte a un cita.

Regina sonríe dulcemente, la ternura de la forma de actuar de la rubia conmueve su corazón. —Entonces tenemos una cita. ¿Hoy en la noche?

-Hoy en la noche será…


End file.
